


Drinking Love

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drinking Games, Drunk Reader, Drunk Sex, Drunk Tony, F/M, I Love You, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sex, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from storm:</p>
<p>Tony comes home drunk, meeting the reader who knew <br/>he [would] come home drunk with Clint Barton and he <br/>challenges her to a drinking contest and the morning <br/>after he wakes up in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm/gifts).



> Hello my lovelies! I have been inspired to finish up my requests. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The elevator whizzed open, revealing a stumbling mess of heroes and giggles. You looked up from your book, seeing that the mess was actually Clint Barton and Tony Stark back from getting smashed at the bar. You glanced at the clock.  
“You two are back early. Getting smashed just isn’t the same anymore?” You stood, crossing your arms.   
“You don’t know the half of it, silly.” Tony stumbled towards his own bar, reaching for a bottle of scotch.   
Clint collapsed onto the couch, giggling and hiccupping to himself.   
You marched over to Tony. “And what exactly are you doing with that?”  
“I’m going to drink it. Join me?”  
“No thank you.” Walking over to Clint, you grabbed a blanket and spread it over him, tucking a pillow beneath his head. Tony was behind you in an instant, holding you to him so tight your face and neck went red.   
“How about a contest?” He whispered, licking the curve of your ear. You let out a soft breath. How long had it been? And how often had you thought of Tony, of what he could do?  
“You know I’m going to win. You’ve already been drinking,” you whispered back, pressing slowly into him.  
“Good. Then I’ll have a reason to beat you next time.”  
The next few moments were spent setting up a series of ten shot glasses apiece and filling them with scotch. When that was done, you sat across from each other at the table.   
You stared at Tony intently, and he stared back with an almost blank look at times. You almost expected him to black out, but he remained upright through the first five shots. After that he got up and walked around the table, pulling you up to meet his body.   
“Tony, please, you’re drunk. And I’m not very sober myself.” Your voice was shaky with Tony this close to you.   
“I can’t stop now, (Y/n). I want you,” he growled the last three words, making your knes weak. His lips crashed down on yours, spreading warmth throughout your body.  
\----------------------------------------  
He pinned you to the bed, his naked warmth mixing with yours. He entered you swiftly, and held nothing back as he ravished you. You moaned and screamed, filling the tower with sounds of pleasure. Tony groaned, releasing himself into you with a desire filled only with drinking and lust.   
\------------------------------  
The next morning, you woke up groggy and not knowing where you were. Stretching, your hand hit something warm and hard. You froze. It was breathing.  
Slowly, you rolled over…and there was Tony, buck naked and passed out next to you. In his bed!  
You jumped back in surprise, falling off the bed.  
“Oof!”  
Tony grumbled and you saw him roll over onto your side. When he landed on empty space, he woke up. “(Y/n)?”  
“I’m down here,” you said in a small voice. Tony helped you back onto the bed and pulled you into his arms. You blushed, glad to be facing away from him. “Um, Tony?”  
“Yes, my sweet?”  
“What happened last night?”  
“We made love. Roughly. And then gently, once the alcohol wore off. Do you remember what I said to you after that?”  
“I’m sorry, I don’t.” You turned your face into the pillow.  
“Hey.” Tony flipped you around, so that your nose was only inches from his. “I told you the only really true thing that I’ve ever said.”  
You smiled at him, your face growing red.  
“I love you, (Y/n).”   
You blinked. “You do?”  
Tony laughed. “Of course I do.”  
“Good. Because I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take requests.


End file.
